


A True Boyfriend

by xXxDeadEyesNekuxXx



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, originalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxDeadEyesNekuxXx/pseuds/xXxDeadEyesNekuxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Green are boyfriends and in this short story, their loving relationship is explored and what makes up a true boyfriend and love itself is shown. This is an AU story that goes over many different topics. (Does not take place in the Pokemon universe). Originalshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> (this story has been in my files for a long time so I finally decided to finish it up because Red and Green are my life now)  
> I have a chaptered story that I’ve been working on for a year or so which is currently past 40000 words (I’m hoping to finish at 60000 or higher). Sadly it won’t be uploaded until I finish it (or a decent part of it) but hey, it’s originalshipping so get excited!

Green is a lot of things but most of all, he’s so very gentle. When he’s kissing Red, he’s never rough and always goes slow. Hell, their relationship has developed slowly but in a positive way rather than a negative.   
When it’s just the two of them lying on their bed, Green placing soft kisses on his upper body, Red feels quite calm. All his life he’s disliked physical contact but Green is the exception, he’s the only one who’s allowed to touch him. 

The duo have never had sex but they’ve been together for a long time.  
“I’m sorry,” Red says one day when the two are sitting on the couch watching a horror movie. “-that we’ve never…” He trails off.   
Green knows what his boyfriend is meaning to say and replies sincerely, “Its fine. As long as I’m with you then it doesn’t even matter.” He’s been with people before Red of both genders and has had sex before but he isn’t selfish enough to force Red into it because he knows how uncomfortable the guy would get.

“You’re asexual.” Green says days after. He had searched around the internet for people like Red, to show him that he wasn’t alone. “Others in romantic relationships don’t have sex for multiple reasons. It’s nothing to be ashamed about. You were born that way, right?” Because the brunet loves Red for Red and wouldn’t replace him for such a silly reason. 

Sometime after, when they’re cooking dinner together one night, Green suddenly says, “Perhaps I can be asexual too.” He pauses before going on to say, “You know, all of my life I’ve been taught the same thing; having sex expresses your love for somebody. That’s what all of society thinks but that isn’t true at all. It’s the same with sexuality; men should be with women and being gay is wrong. The media messes everything up and brainwashes people to think the wrong way.”  
Red can tell how passionate Green is about this topic easily, through the tone of his voice.  
“The world is so screwed up and I hope that it will change soon.”  
Perhaps they could help change it together.

Green had realized that he was in love with Red in the eleventh grade of high school. No, he hadn’t woken up one morning thinking, ‘Oh, I feel like falling in love with my best friend today.’ The realization process had been slow and once he did realize, he had been so scared.   
At their school, being gay seemed to automatically make you an outcast to be bullied but that wasn’t what the brunet was afraid of. He was scared that if Red ever found out that he would be disgusted. 

When Green couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled Red aside one morning to a place where nobody was around and told him nervously, “I like-like you a lot.” It wasn’t the best words to confess with but he was too nervous to think of anything else.   
For a few seconds, Red couldn’t process what he meant but when he finally did, his face flushed and his eyes widened in surprise. Nobody had ever told him that before and he had never been in a romantic relationship all of his life.   
“You probably hate me now but I just had to say it.” Green murmured, frowning.   
“No, I could never hate you.” Red responded. “I’m just… so shocked. Give me some time to recover.”  
After a few quiet minutes, Red’s face cooled down and he was calm.   
Afraid of rejection, Green tensed up and awaited Red’s words.  
“I’ve never been with anyone before,” He trailed off but forced himself to keep going. “-but for you… I’m willing to try.”  
With utmost glee, Green hugged Red and his eyes became watery. “Thank you, Red. Thank you so much!”  
Red returned the hug, even if he wasn’t used to the contact.   
And so began the romantic relationship of Red and Green. No longer were they best friends but something more; boyfriends.

Coming out about their relationship to others was a difficult step they took since they had been so anxious about being shunned. The first person they told was Green’s grandfather, a well-known Professor.   
“Oh really? I never knew that you were into guys, Green.” Professor Oak had replied with surprise but not disgust. “You only ever talked about all the girls you dated.”  
“You’re not ashamed of me?” Green had asked in disbelief.   
“Of course not, you’re my precious grandson. I don’t mind who you love, as long as you treat them right and they do the same to you. Say, make sure to treat Red right and Red, Green may be pig-headed at times but I know that you can keep him in line.”   
“Graaaaamps!” Green whined.   
“Of course, Professor Oak.”  
“Call me Sam.”  
“Ok.”

Daisy, Green’s sister, was the next person they told.   
“Aww, how adorable of a couple you two make! You know, I’ve always found it funny how much Green cared for you, Red. He was always talking about you and worrying.”  
“Don’t tell him that, sis!”  
Green’s cheeks were pink and both Red and Daisy found it cute about how embarrassed he got.

When they told Red’s mum, she was gushing over them and even asking if they would ever get married and adopt children. Her answer had been flushed faces.  
“We’ve never really thought about it.” Red admitted. “But maybe.”

Finally, Red and Green were open about their relationship at school which was shown by the two of them holding hands. The general feedback they got had been mostly positive, surprisingly. Yellow had congratulated them while Leaf had wolf-whistled. Gold had given them the thumbs up while Silver had smiled at them. Ruby had grinned while Sapphire had exclaimed about how she had known all along (which she hadn’t). Diamond and Pearl had joked about who the man in the relationship was while Platinum had complimented them on their bravery. Black and White had clapped while N had wondered what all the fuss was about. 

In public, Red and Green were disappointed to find that not everybody were so accepting. People were disgusted by them (for just holding hands) and an old man even went as far as to say out loud how gross he thought it was but surprisingly, he had been tripped purposely by a random passer-by. At least some people had decency in the world.

A year later, Red and Green had planned to go to a gay pride march but sadly, Red had caught a terrible cold.   
“I can still…” He had tried getting up but had been too dizzy to be able to even stand.   
“No, you are staying right here mister and I’m gonna stay with you!”  
“You can go, I don’t-“  
“Nope, I’ve made up my mind.”  
So Green had kept his boyfriend company and had caught his cold but the two didn’t mind, as long as they were suffering together then it was fine. Misery loves company.   
“There should be a pride march for asexuals.” Green suggested. “Because really, you don’t hear much about them- no –us. Like some people probably don’t even know what it means or ever heard of the term.”  
“Mmm.” Red wasn’t really concerned as he snuggled up to Green who was flicking through the channels.   
“Or like a day where it’s celebrated or something.”  
“Mmmhmm.”  
“Oi, are you even listening to me?”  
“No.”  
Red tried to contain his laughter as Green attacked his sides, tickling him. This was what love was, this is why Red knew that he and Green would spend the rest of their days together.

“We should get a pet.” Green suggested one chilly morning.   
The duo had been together for a long time now and they lived in a small but cosy house. While Red worked at a restaurant as a waiter, Green was the manager of some game shop.   
“Really? What kind?” Red asked, fixing himself a cup of hot chocolate.  
“A cat perhaps.”  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
So they went to the local animal shelter and ended up taking two adult cats home with them. While one was a blonde, short-haired cat, the other was a fluffy, brown one.  
Pikachu and Eevee were what they were named, for whatever odd reason and the two were always so full of energy, despite their age. They were always play-fighting and seen together more often than not just keeping each-other company.   
Green often joked about the two being their children so the couple never chose to adopt a child. A kid would just get in the way and they really didn’t have the money to care for one. They were fine with their two cats instead.

Their lives seemed perfect and were in their opinion. Through good times and bad, they stuck together and never stayed apart. So, it didn’t come as a surprise to anyone when Green proposed to Red at a café who had started laughing of all things before accepting, tears in both of their eyes.

The wedding was planned out with the help of their many friends. It wasn’t really traditional but it didn’t matter. Yellow was the flower girl while ‘the bride’s maids’ were Red’s mum, Daisy and Leaf. Green’s best man was his grandpa and Red was led to the altar by Gold and Silver who linked arms with each of his. This had caused some good-natured laughter to erupt from the many who attended the wedding.  
Once at Green’s side, they made up their vows on the spot instead of having prepared them on cue-cards or having memorised them. There wasn’t even a priest with them to say a bunch of lines that they had to repeat since really, why stick with tradition?   
“I vow never to leave your side until death.” Green said, starting the exchange off. “Even if you do sneeze like a mad-man.” There was nothing scarier than a guy who was usually so quiet suddenly sneezing loud enough to wake the dead. It was truly terrifying.  
“I vow never to leave your side either… Even if your taste in music is horrid.” Red replied with a smirk. Green liked a lot of mainstream music which would cause Red to often leave the room and blast whatever music he liked, usually heavy metal.   
This caused chuckles amongst the crowd of watchers.  
“Just kiss already!” Gold yelled only to grunt when Silver elbowed him in the stomach.   
Green rolled his eyes dramatically and the two pecked each-other on the lips purposefully. They laughed when Leaf exclaimed, “That’s not a real kiss damn-it!”  
They had their own way of doing things and always had.

The after-party was odd but memorable at least. Most of their friends got drunk and they witnessed Gold and Ruby have a ‘twerk-off’. It was horrifying but seeing N going around kissing everyone because of a dare made things a hell of a lot better. The guy kept asking why everyone’s faces turned red after he pecked them on the cheek which caused Black and White to face-palm. It was strange seeing everyone all giddy because a lot of their friends had their own problems in their lives. It wasn’t often that someone like Silver would be seen smiling or Ruby dancing, Yellow singing or Leaf showing her true emotions. So overall, the party was great.

There was no honeymoon after the wedding but Red and Green did take four weeks off from work to relax at home and just be together with their two cats. They watched marathons of TV shows every day and sometimes their friends came over to visit.   
They knew that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together and wondered if this was the definition of true love? Green wasn’t the kind of guy that liked romantic shows or books but this had to be it and he was glad that he got to experience it. 

Time passed on and with that, they grew old together. It was upsetting to see each-other grow wrinkles along with friends too. The most upsetting thing was having people pass away though like their cats and older family members. Even then, they stuck together. Green decided that love, actual true love, didn’t wither away with age. If it really was true then it would only get stronger, more passionate as time went on because he and Red were a living example of it. He hoped that others would experience the same things he had with Red and learn that love wasn’t about sex or gifts, it was something that took no physical form. It was on a whole other level entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Old Notes:  
> I think there needs to be more stories like this where one of the characters is asexual and the other is understanding about it. I really do hate smut/lemon stories and vowed never to write them. (and stuck true to that to this day)


End file.
